The Worth of a Smile
by Silver Shadowbreeze
Summary: Four AU drabbles from Ace's view, definitely serious and quite possible. Roger, the Marines, Blackbeard, Whitebeard, and a bit of internal angst. Completion of my own challenge. Complete.


First challenge ever! I'm hoping this sticks. Inspired by Aoi24's AU drabble challenge.

This is my** Death and Pain Challenge** for the One Piece fandom.

Rules:

Pick one character to write about (Straw Hat, Marine, Shichibukai, Yonkou, whatever)

Write four or nine drabbles about that character. (Weird numbers, I know. There's a reason for that! In Japanese, the number four is synonomous with death [shi] and nine is synonomous with pain [kyu].)

All four/nine must be AU (preferrably based on "what could've beens") Go WILD.

The drabbles should fit into the 'angst' or 'tragedy' category (even if it's by a little bit)

Optional: In the end, say why (or why not) one of your AUs would've been better for the character chosen. Nothing too elaborate. (See my ending for reference)

MANDATORY: Send me a PM if you did this challenge! I'd love to read what you come up with.

This one might seriously be a case of severe lack of creative juices, considering how obvious they are. But read on! This is experimental more than anything- my first real foray into the One Piece writing community. Reading is great, but I've gotta excercise these fingers...

Spoilers for Ace's parentage. That's all, I guess.

* * *

><p>1.) <span>Ruler<span>

_If a father lived…_

"Ready to rule the blues, _Kaizokuōji_?" He could almost _hear_ the grin associated with that voice. Pirate prince. He _hated_ that title.

"You know it, _Kaizoku_oyaji!" He didn't mean that word. Pirate _dad_. What a joke.

Even while fighting his _father's_ rivals, Gol D. Ace couldn't help noticing how the opposing side worked together seamlessly, cared for each individual… like family. And for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he envied them. Whitebeard's crew especially- they kept coming back, kept fighting, encouraged by _their _oyaji. That man fought alongside his crew. They were his _sons_. He was their _dad_.

_Wonder what it's like to have a dad?_

He even envied Princess Vivi of Alabasta. He often compared his family with theirs (The two had been really thankful for the hand-melted life-size glass statue of a certain ex-Shichibukai). Cobra was a true, _legal_ king with real responsibilities just as much as Roger was king of the pirates with the "responsibility" of beating off rivals. At least Vivi's father took time off from being a ruler in order to be a _real_ dad.

One thing Ace could never forgive his _father_ for…

_Mom sacrificed herself for nothing. Why couldn't you tell her you decided to escape? A call, a message, anything? You let her waste away, cruel yarou…_

"Demon Prince" Ace was hated by the nations. He was wanted ever since Roger revealed him to the world at twelve. Wanted for crimes that weren't his. _Isolated_.

_I can never measure up to him. I don't want this!_

All he wanted was a family and a place to call home. He'd always wanted a brother (_ever since Roger decided he wanted an heir instead of a son_).

So this is what it was like to gain the world while losing what he wanted (_needed_) most.

* * *

><p>2.) <span>Warlord<span>

_If he accepted an offer…_

"Lazing around again?"

"Naw, just thinking. You should try it sometime."

"Zehahahaha! You're a strange one, Fire Fist!"

Marshall D. Teach. A weird man, but a good friend. The darkness-wielding logia had joined the Shichibukai not long after Ace had, under the credit of capturing the commander of Whitebeard's third division. There would be war to pay for that. Of course, Ace would have to be there when it happened. Marine's orders and all… He really hoped that Sengoku guy knew what he was doing. You mess with one of Whitebeard's sons, and you have the _father_ on your hands.

Of course, Ace was looking forward to clashing with the Yonkou's first division commander. He'd heard the man could turn into a freakin' flaming phoenix, so he was _very_ curious to see how his fire would match up. He wanted to fight the old guy too, but that was another story entirely.

Speaking of strength, he wondered about his younger brother. The lovable rubber idiot would've started his journey by now. What would he think of him, the older brother? Not a marine, but still serving the government… would he care?

Ace shook his head, frowning slightly.

He was a pirate, with friends as well as allies. (That reminded him, he'd have to spar with Mihawk again sometime. Last he heard, the guy was in East Blue. There was a good sea-restaurant there- maybe he should pay a visit?)

He was a pirate, a captain of his own crew (_with_ _members_ _in_ Spades), yet he was sailing under the banner of another- not that he listened most of the time. (He wasn't as bad as the flamingo guy. He only avoided the meetings with Garp in them, really.)

He was a pirate, and he was free, but… (_Something_ _was_ _missing_…)

Why did it feel so wrong?

_Why?_

* * *

><p>3.) <span>Freedom<span>

_If he chose another path…_

"_Rear Admiral Portgas D. Ace! Is it true you let Mugiwara escape Alabasta?"_

Full name. He was _so_ scared. What, was the old seagull going to Buddha-punch him through the Den Den Mushi? "Nah, why would you think that?"

"_Commodore Smoker reported you knocked him out and ordered your men to stand down as Mugiwara boarded his ship and sailed away _without troubles_!"_

"Smoker? If he was unconscious, how can he say what happened during that time? He's probably still mad I got to capture Crocodile before he could. Anyway, Luffy is quite capable of escaping when we're occupied in a figh- ahem, fine example of Marine protocol."

"_Bwahahahaha! Hear that, Sengoku? That's my grandson!"_

Ace quickly hung up the receiver upon hearing that.

The rear admiral sighed. This was freedom, but it came with a price. He had the freedom of a fish in the blues… but in the end, the ocean is just a giant pond. He was limited. Confined. Free to sail the seas, under the command of a government that he grew to despise by the day.

His brother… he was free.

Even if Ace couldn't have what his brother had, he would protect that freedom from being taken by others. They were still brothers, after all, even if they were on different sides.

He grinned under his cowboy hat as he watched the Going Merry sail away, far beyond the horizon, safe and free.

"No regrets, huh, Luffy?"

* * *

><p>4.) <span>Inferno<span>

_If he was stronger…_

The power was there, where he always knew it would be. Before, he had been resigned to defeat, to fate. But now, he wanted to live- to win! He dove into his will and wrapped his ambition around him like a cloak. He shakily levered himself up, much to the shock (and mild amusement) of his opponent. Now upright, his eyes met those of the other with a gaze that pierced to the core.

He breathed in short, hard gasps, focusing on the fire within. Fire… he _was_ fire! Nothing could ever put it out! Not while he still had breath in his body! He had dreams, he had a goal, he had his _crew_, but most importantly-

"I… promised Luffy… I wouldn't die!"

The fire exploded outward in a supernova of color and heat, forcing the enemy backwards. A meteor shower soon followed, each falling star impacting with the man's large frame in flares of blinding azure as hot as the sun.

To devastating effect. These were not the healing flames of a phoenix, but the destructive fires of a cornered dragon. Ace was desperate to survive, putting all his power in that one, relentless assault.

Miraculously, it worked.

The last thing Whitebeard aka Edward Newgate would ever see was the visage of the young man who could have become his son… wreathed in deadly calm, ethereal blue-white flames.

Searing cold, in contrast with that burning onyx gaze.

The last thing that crossed his mind was… _You're strong, my boy._

* * *

><p>In another world, it wouldn't be like this.<p>

In another world, a father died. An offer was refused. A path was not taken. He _wasn't_ stronger.

In another world, he died.

But at least he went with a smile.

* * *

><p>1.) The Roger is alive AU. I figure this is what really would happen, had the guy lived. I tried to make him human. Unfortunately, he doesn't notice Ace's mindset. And because Roger lived, Ace never met Luffy or Sabo. Ace <em>can<em> be alone, but he thrives under companionship.

2.) A truly frightening AU which I had to write, seeing as I've never read one like it. If Ace _did_ become a Shichibukai, Blackbeard wouldn't have been his enemy. He probably never would've met Whitebeard when he did, and thus he'd still be the captain of the Spades.

3.) This time, it's Marine!Ace and Pirate!Luffy instead of vice-versa. He still manages to look after his brother, no matter what sides they're on. Poor marines…

4.) In which you guys kill me because... ACE KILLED WHITEBEARD! Yes, he did! This came from me wondering why Ace never used Haki, even though he definitely has the ability to. That plus- "Luffy has a Second Gear. Why can't Ace?" -that thought caused this to soar through my brain, theorizing all the way. Of course, you might kill me further when I tell you that it was originally Blackbeard who got killed…


End file.
